


A Woman Scorned

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh hell man… your car is a woman scorned.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Scorned

The robot stared down at him and Dean just stared right back up. Finally, a small sound escaped his throat and Sam wasn’t at all surprised to hear him say “Baby?”

 

 

The robot knelt down and Dean ran a hand over the smooth black exterior. The robot, the Impala, Sam corrected his thoughts, reached a hand out and gently cupped Dean into the palm of it’s hand, able to pick him up as easy as that.

 

 

Sam didn’t know what to do or say and he felt vaguely jealous because yes the Impala had always been Dean’s, but she’d been Sam’s home too. “Should I leave you two alone for a while?”

 

 

Dean gave out a short laugh and the Impala… the car rolled it’s eyes at him and suddenly Sam was more worried about the Impala having Dean’s personality than he was about it leaving him out. He was swept up in the other hand and the Impala’s thumb ruffled his hair.

 

 

“Damn it Dean! You taught the Impala to treat me like a kid!”

 

 

“Oh Sammy… don’t be mad. You know I love you.” The metallic sound came out oddly feminine and Sam rolled his eyes this time. Only Dean could have a kick ass black car and turn it into a girl.

 

 

“Now boys... we need to talk. About that time you drove me into the building…”

 

 

Dean snickered and the Impala turned to him. “Don’t think I forgot about you and that crowbar.”

 

 

“Oh hell man… your car is a woman scorned.”

 

 

Dean looked up horrified. “We’re so screwed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of SPN/Transformers, Dean/Impala (anyone else the author wants to throw in), Impala gets hit by the All Spark :P


End file.
